


Just Gone

by Senowolf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), walking - Fandom
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Feels, Goodbyes, i fail, i had too, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was with Beth for awhile..."<br/>"She dead?"<br/>"She's just gone, Rick....she's just gone.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethyl/gifts).



> I suck at summeries. Oh don't read if you haven't seen the mid season finale. To those who have and still shipp this beautiful pairing, be prepared.

3 hours earlier:

"I get it now." 

*slash*  
*KPOOW!*

My heart was torn away from me within those seconds, my whole world came crashing down to reality, my light burnt out when it had just been brought back from the cold dark, which was swallowing me whole...  
My reaction was instant as I lifted my gun, taking aim at the raven haired women infront of me who was now pleading for her life,

*KRACK!*

As soon as I see her body fall back I run forward, kneeling slightly to confirm my doubtful thoughts, seeing the blood now covering the floor around the curly blond haired girl. Before I realize it there are tears in my eyes, threatening to fall down my dirty cheeks, and when they do I don't have the will inside me to stop them.  
Everything is like a silent movie around me, I don't hear what Rick says as I pick up her small, still warm body in my arms, suddenly she feels to light in my arms. I look at her face, a few tears dropping onto the pale soft skin of her cheek, as I see the small wound on her forehead. As I feel warm liquid rolling down my bicep I bury my face in her bosom, letting out a choked sound of pain and agony, though its barely audible.   
I keep my eyes down as I walk behind Tyreese and Carol, only looking up when I hear Maggie cry out in pain and loss...This seems to reawaken my emotions as my face screws up, eyes burning again from the moisture gathering there again. I walk to the women, seeing her arms reaching for her sister who now lays dead in my arms. I hold onto Beth as we head off, I hold on the last dying threads of light in this world. I felt weightless, as she now did, her body so small, yet strong. But now it was gone, everything was gone.  
She was the very embodiment of purity and honesty in this cruel, dead world, she was the light at the end of the tunnel, but it's just gone...  
She's just gone….

Now:

I'm the only one who sits by the freshly patted down dirt that makes up Beth's grave. I feel as though I should say something, everyone else did while I simply hung back. I reach out and touch the dirt over the girls body, a lump building in my throat, as i open my mouth but nothing but a strangled sob escapes me.  
I sit with my hand over my mouth, as I calm myself slightly getting the courage to speak while forcing the lump down. 

"W-Why Beth...? W-Why-?" Its all I manage as my throat constricts, but I force the words from me even if no one could understand them.

"Why-Why did it have to be you!? Why!? I didn't even get to tell you I lov-!" I stop again as the sobs begin to take over me.

My body shakes with the shocks of my loud crying, and deep down I feel weak for doing so, but then I couldn't care. She was gone, and I had only seemed to realize my feelings when the bullet had.....I cry harder as I remember the scene, watch it replay over and over in my mind. I don't even realize I'm slipping away, into the dark and dangerous thorough's of sleep. But I can faintly hear myself repeating her name over and over as I am consumed by an evil cloud of dreams, ones including Beth.  
I wake up to a hand shaking me out of a dream gone south and suddenly Rick's voice is filling my ears.

"Daryl...Daryl hey, wake up...C'mon Daryl you have to come back Daryl, its night time, walkers are out and I can't lose you...." I hear him say in a calm sweet voice as though not to scare me.

I sit up and look down at his feet which are near my thighs, before I look back over to the soft pile of earth. I barely nod as I stand with him, looking in his eyes for a split second seeing sympathy in the blue, tired, wild eyes of his. I open my mouth to speak and see my voice has failed me again. With an audible grunt i clear my now sore throat, looking back at the grave saying with a dead heart.

"Can I-I have a moment with 'er for a minute?" I asked with a very broken voice, looking to see him nod before leaving me with her.

"I-I'm sorry Be-Beth, I'm so-rry-" I swallow the painful nob in my throat as I speak again.

"I-It should have been me, should've been me. You never deserved t-this! I should have d-done some-thin'! I should've stopped you-I-I" Looking down and seeing the cross helped ease me a little. Feeling calm enough to continue I decided to finish off.

"It shoulda been me, you don't know what you were t me B-Beth....I didn't even know until today, but now I know what 'yah meant to me, I-I cared 'Bout 'yah....and that ain't gonna change even though your g-gone" I stop again, remembering what she had told me that one night at the house we burned...

~"Your gonna miss me so much when I'm gone Daryl Dixon."~

With tear tracks down my cheeks I managed to whisper to no one,

"You was right Beth, you was right....." With that I turned one last time to her grave, before walking away into the dark.


End file.
